


Messed Up

by Moonfire14



Series: 25 days of Septiplier [19]
Category: JackSepticEye (YouTube RPF), Markiplier (YouTube RPF), Septiplier - Fandom
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, mess up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-07 19:38:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5468513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonfire14/pseuds/Moonfire14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Ruining the Holiday Goose</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Summary: Mark tries to surprise his boyfriend with a special early holiday dinner. Tries is the keyword.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Messed Up

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: I just had too add the fluff and the funniness XD *toss fluff and runs* Enjoy!

//x//

There was an enthusiastic knock at the front door and Mark was hurrying from the kitchen just as his boyfriend opened the door, bags in his hands. He wrapped his arms around the smaller man bringing him into a warm hug as the bags fell from Jack's hands with a chuckle. Jack hugged back enthusiastically as the leash in his other hand slipped out and Sammy ran into the depths of the house, barking to announce her presence to everyone, including the soon to be pissed neighbors.

Mark laid quick, playful kisses along Jack's neck and cheeks before pecking him on the mouth.

"I'm so glad you are here. I have missed you so much. Skype just can't compete with having you here in my arms."

 

Jack chuckled at Mark's words as he took a deep breath, breathing in the smell of a Christmas tree, Christmas cookies, the smell of Mark, and burning. What the hell?

"Mark what's burnin'?"

"Oh fuck me!" The American yelled as he rushed into the kitchen and grabbed at the potholders.

"Not righ' now Markimoo," Jack grinned as he walked into the kitchen behind Mark. The grin turned into a puzzled look as he saw what charred thing Mark was pulling out of the oven. "What the fookin hell is that?"

"Well it was a goose. I wanted to surprise you with an early holiday dinner but I fucked up. I fucked up hard."

Jack smiled as he stepped closer to Mark, sliding his finger through the chain around Mark's neck to pull the other man to kiss lips. "Yeah you did but I still love ya."

//x//

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea anymore XD. Everything is just pointless fluff by this point XD.


End file.
